What Dreams May Come
by percy55
Summary: Leslie has a puzzling message for Jesse from beyond the grave.
1. Chapter 1

_Katherine Paterson is one of my all time favorite authors. I recently re- read her book 'Jacob Have I Loved,' I thought I might add a bit of it into this story. If you have not read 'Jacob Have I Loved,' I highly recommend it. _

_I do not own any rights to the story 'Bridge to Terabithia,' or 'Jacob Have I Loved.'_

****

**A/N: Here is a little story that I have kicking around in the back rooms of my mind.**

**And here's a nod to the likes of MadTom, Ihatesnakes, Emily McDonald, etal... for inspiration, and ideas for this story.**

What Dreams May Come

Chapter 1

There are some things in this world of ours that we cannot explain. There are things that are far beyond our ken, beyond our abilities to measure and comprehend. In the great scheme of things who can say what is real and what is not? Who can say for example if God exists, or if there is a Supreme Being, or conciseness that controls our destiny as we hurtle through space on this tiny insignificant speck of dust we call earth? No one knows for sure. No one can say with certainty that this, or that is the truth, and then point to the hard undeniable evidence, that evidence does not exist; it is our faith that leads us to believe.

Since the beginning of time when the earliest human beings began asking the question _why,_ the answers have eluded us.

What, we may ask, is the meaning of life? And what is life beyond the biological functioning of the physical body, and when the body no longer functions what then? What happens after death? Is there a heaven, and a hell, or do we merely close our eyes in the end to a black void of eternal nothingness. Is there a soul, or a spirit that lives on after our bodies die, and if so where does it go? Is what makes you you, and me me, forever, or does it exist for now only. Shakespeare had written: _'For in that sleep of death what dreams may come when we have shuffled off this mortal coil_.' No one to my knowledge has returned to tell us what lies beyond our physical life, and what happens to us when our bodies discontinue its useful course, and ceases to breath, terminating its service to us. We can only imagine and have faith. But if we do live on after our bodies die, then what message do we carry with us from beyond the grave?

Amanda Roberts awoke early that morning. The labor pains had begun. She shook her husband, Ed, waking him up from a sound sleep, and in a soft whisper she said to him, "It's time." That was all he needed to hear. A quick glance at the clock ( it was five minutes past five in the morning), and he was up and ready to go. He helped his wife to her feet then grabbed her bags, and carried them out to the car. He hurried back, and guided Amanda nervously, fearing she'd break if he rushed her, or handled her too roughly.

He was about to become a father, and although they had planned for this moment, now that the time had come, he was at a loss as to what to do. He was as nervous as he could be, and he was fumbling and stumbling about. His wife shook her head, and after another contraction she laughed softly at his actions.

It was pouring rain out, and holding an umbrella over her head he gently hurried Amanda out to the car. Ed stood in the pouring rain, and he shoved his hands in his pockets searching for the car keys.

"Maybe I should drive," Amanda quipped, as she watched her husband fishing in his pockets for the car keys.

"No… I've got it honey… don't worry…. I've got everything under control," he said, trying to reassure her as he continued to search for the keys.

"There they are Ed." She said pointing to the ignition switch.

"What?" Ed looked at her with confusion in his eyes, then jerking his head this way and that he looked frantically around the car for the missing keys.

"There… in the ignition," she said, "the keys…there they are."

"Oh… yeah," he said sheepishly. He smiled at Amanda, and slid, soaking wet, into the car, and started the engine. It was just a fifteen-minute drive to the hospital but to Ed it felt like hours. The traffic was very light, after all it was just past five o-clock in the morning, and not yet rush hour. Had they been a half-hour to forty-five minutes later it might very well have taken them an hour to get to the hospital.

Ed pulled the car up the driveway and stopped outside the emergency room entrance. He ran inside, and the attendant at the desk called for an orderly to bring out a wheel chair. Ed ran back outside to help his wife who had already gotten out of the car, she was standing there in the early morning darkness, in the pouring rain: waiting. The orderly came up a moment after Ed with the wheel chair, and an umbrella.

"I don't think I need a wheel chair," Amanda chided the orderly.

"Sorry ma'am," the orderly said to her with a smile, "hospital policy, we wouldn't want you to get hurt."

"Yeah honey…I think it's for the best," Ed said nervously, anxious to get his wife in out of the rain, "c'mon I'll help you." Amanda, also wanting to get out of the rain, relented. Conceding to her husband and the orderly, she took the ride. The orderly pushed the wheel chair while Ed ran along beside it holding the umbrella over his wife. Inside Ed followed behind her and the orderly, they stopped at the admitting desk, and the attendant made another call. Ed was told to park his car, and come back to the desk to fill out the paper work. Amanda would be taken to the labor room, and he would join her there later. Ed wasn't particularly happy with this plan; he didn't want to leave Amanda's side, but realizing he really didn't have a choice in the matter he reluctantly agreed to their terms.

Everything was going well with the pregnancy, and they had told the doctor that they didn't want to know the sex of the baby. They wanted it to be a surprise, and they had picked out names for either a boy or a girl.

When Ed had finished at the admissions desk he went up to join his wife. It would be a while yet until the baby was born, and Ed was a jumble of nerves, he couldn't sit still. He paced and fretted, then he would sit for a minute or two, then he would get up and pace and fret again. He was driving Amanda nuts, and she finally told him to go find a soda machine, or a snack machine, or something, anything to get him out of the room for a while so she could relax.

* * *

Leslie Burke awoke early to the sound of rain pounding on the roof. She rolled over onto her side propping herself up on her elbow. It was still dark out, and looking over at the clock on her night stand, she saw that it was just past five AM. It was too early to get Jesse; she'd just have to wait until later to see him. She was wide awake now; she'd never get back to sleep, so she took one of the books that had been piled on her night table, and began to read. It was one of her favorites: _'Jacob Have I Loved,'_ by Katherine Paterson. She had already read it yesterday, and had finished it just before she went out to play with Jesse. She loved that book, and she loved the character Sara Louise Bradshaw. In many ways she identified with her, feeling she, like Sara Louise, had been living in the shadows, alone, and left behind. The story, taken from a verse in the Bible, and set on an island in the Chesapeake Bay, tells the story of Wheeze, Sara Louise's nickname given to her by her twin sister, Caroline. Her twin was a sickly baby at birth, and she had all the attention to herself while Sara Louise was wrapped in a blanket, and left alone in a basket, she was never a minute's worry, no worry at all. Sara Louise would go on to live her life in the shadow of her younger twin. Caroline was a gifted singer, and the Bradshaw family sacrificed to bring Caroline's gift to the world. Sara Louise felt her life was also sacrificed for her younger twin.

Leslie had felt, sometimes, like that baby, wrapped in a blanket, and placed in a basket, abandoned. No one, she believed, worried about her. That was, of course, before she met Jesse Aarons. Now her life is wonderful, and new, and exciting, and just like Sara Louise found Joseph in the end, she had found Jesse, who, if he could not sing to the oysters, would do battle with the squogres. As she read along her eyes soon became heavy, and her head drowsy. Leslie read as far as the part where Sara Louise's twin sister, Caroline, sings _'I wonder as I wander' _at the school concert_. _Leslie's eyes drooped closed, the book slipped from her fingers, and she was asleep.

When Leslie awoke later in the morning, she leapt from her bed, dressed, and had a quick breakfast. Anxious to see her friend, Jesse, she set out to call on him at his house. The rain continued to pour down, and as she and Jesse had done the day before, she decided to go bare foot.

Leslie Burke bounded up the stairs on the Aarons' back porch and rapped on the door. She smiled to herself expecting Jesse to answer, but instead, Brenda came to the door and stood there behind the screen. She gave Leslie a hard, probing look, looking her up and down. Leslie stepped back away from the doorway fearful of Brenda, the look she was giving her sent chills down Leslie's spine.

"What do you want?" Brenda hissed from behind the screen.

"Um… is Jesse here?" Leslie asked in a soft, timid voice.

"No…" Brenda barked, "We thought he was with you…. We don't know where he is." Brenda quickly turned and retreated into the kitchen. Leslie stood there frozen, staring after Brenda, feeling the sting of her verbal slap still ringing in her ears. He must be at the tree house, she thought to herself as she regained her composure, where else could he be, Of course that's where he is. She hopped down off the porch and started running down the driveway, and off on her way to Terabithia.

* * *

"It's almost time," the doctor said smiling up at the soon to be parents.

"Ok Amanda…now push."

Amanda pushed with great effort, bearing down with all her might. She grunted, and groaned from the strain, and gripped her husband's arm tightly, causing Ed to grimace from the pain she inflicted.

"You're doing great," the doctor said to Amanda, and then looking up at Ed she asked, "are you ok dad… you look a little green." She had seen that look a thousand times before, that look of sheer terror on the soon to be fathers face. It was all she could do to keep from laughing out loud; it was always the same, so comical. Of course things were going very well and there were no anticipated problems with the birth. Both mom and baby were doing just fine. However if something was going wrong, and there were problems with the birth, her reaction would have been completely different. This was the best possible situation; this is what she loved most about her job. After all those years of schooling, these were the moments that made it all worthwhile, these moments when she could aid in the birth of a new life.

* * *

Leslie ran gleefully through the rain toward their kingdom. Her heart pounding in her chest, giddy with the excitement of the moment, she was sure he would be there waiting for her. Her bare feet splashed, and squished in the mud as she ran down the rain soaked trail that led to the enchanted rope. Her short blond hair was plastered to her head and face, and the soaking rains continued to splatter, and explode on her like tiny water balloons thrown from the heavens. Planning ahead, she thought she would sneak up on him, and surprise him, then laugh at his startled expression.

She had come to the realization when they had parted the previous day that she was in love with him. Not a squishy boyfriend girlfriend type of puppy love, but a deeper love, a love unlike any she had known before. A love she felt in her heart but could not put into words. She could not explain how she felt, not even to herself, but she knew it was real. The thought of him made her feel warm and safe inside.

She was almost there now, they will soon be together, and she will know if he feels the same toward her, she will look into his eyes and she will know.

The creek was overflowing its banks from the ceaseless rains of that week, and she had to reach farther out to snag the enchanted rope with the heavy stick they used to retrieve it. Almost losing her balance, and tumbling into the creek, she wondered if Jesse had as much trouble as she was having. Finally she pushed at the rope with the stick, and on the back-swing snagged it with the very end of the pole. She pulled it in toward her, and grabbed it. Giggling to herself as she climbed up onto the log that was the launching place, she imagined the look on Jesse's face when she surprised him. She pushed off the log and swung out over the overflowing creek flinging her head back, and pulling hard on the rope.

No one heard her scream. She hoped that he would hear her, and come rescue her, but he was not there. She had been mistaken, he had not gone to the kingdom that morning, and he was not there to hear her call for help. Her short life flashed before her eyes, and her last thoughts were of Jesse.

* * *

It's a girl the doctor announced as she held up the newborn baby girl, displaying her for all to admire. She was perfect. She was a beautiful bundle of life, chubby, and pink, with ten fingers, and ten toes, and the lungs of an _opera singer_. How much joy her parents must have felt at that moment; words cannot say.

"What are you going to name her?" the doctor asked with a cheerful tone in her voice. The new mom and dad looked lovingly into each other's eyes, and Ed announced proudly,

"Kimberly Anne."

"Um…Ed," Amanda said meekly, interrupting him. She was pale, and trembling from some unknown fear. She beaconed for him to come close.

"What is it honey?" Ed asked anxiously, he was worried that something had gone wrong, and that his young wife was in trouble.

"Ed… I know we had decided on Kimberly Anne," she whispered, "but I just had a strange notion."

"What is it Amanda…what's the matter baby?" Ed asked, his voice wavered, and cracked owing to his uneasiness. Amanda looked into her husband's eyes, imploring him to understand.

"I think," She said softly, "I think that her name should be Leslie…don't ask me why, I'm not sure that I know why myself, it's just a weird feeling I have."

Ed sounded out the name, "Leslie Anne Roberts…I like it," he said, and kissed his wife. Then he turned to the doctor and said, "We're going to name her Leslie Anne… Leslie Anne Roberts."

"That's nice, "the doctor replied, "Leslie Anne Roberts, "she rolled the name off her tongue contemplating the sound, "that has a nice ring to it. I like it… What a fine name."


	2. Chapter 2

_Katherine Paterson is one of my all time favorite authors. I recently re- read her book 'Jacob Have I Loved,' I thought I might add a bit of it into this story. If you have not read 'Jacob Have I Loved,' I highly recommend it. _

_I do not own any rights to the story 'Bridge to Terabithia,' or 'Jacob Have I Loved.'_

**What Dreams May Come**

**Chapter 2**

Leslie Burke was dead; she was dead and gone. There was no denying this fact, no amount of bargaining or pleading would, or could bring her back. Jesse had cried his tears for her, and he had agonized with the pain of her loss. He knew that she would not be coming back, he knew that he would never see her again, he knew this all too well. But Jesse was young, and resilient, and he soon returned to his old routine of chores, and school. He returned to the way things were before Leslie Burke came to Lark Creek. But something inside him was different, something had changed. Leslie had changed him, and he would never be the same again. She had giving him something special. She had made him a king and taught him that imagination is the key that unlocks the doors to so many wonderful things. She had opened his eyes to the possibilities that would never have occurred to him before she came to Lark Creek. She had led him away from his old world, and on into a new one, but before he was fully comfortable in this new world, she left him; she left him stranded and alone. Even Jesse's father knew that Leslie was special, and had changed his son for the better. Jesse's father knew something else too. Something that Jesse hadn't fully realized himself. He knew that his son loved the mysterious young girl whose life had ended much too soon.

Jesse missed Leslie terribly; after all, she had been his best friend; his only friend. It was only after he had built the bridge to Terabithia, and crowned May Belle its new princess that he began feeling a little better. He knew he had to go on with his life, he knew that if Leslie were here she would tell him that. Jesse did indeed go on with his life, determined to keep her alive in his mind. He planned to pay back to the world what Leslie had given him, but how would he do it he wondered.

School was difficult at first without her there, but it become a little easier as the days and weeks dragged on. However, Jesse dreaded each new day, because each new day, each passing hour, and every passing minute took him further away from Leslie. Like a lonely traveler, every step takes him farther from his home. Jesse was a lonely traveler, a lonely traveler of life, leaving Leslie further and further behind.

Sitting in his classroom he felt so empty without her there. He would look to the place where Leslie's desk had been, and his heart would ache for her. He wished he could escape this terrible room that held so many memories of her.

Jesse looked to Mrs. Myers so differently now, and Mrs. Myers held a soft spot for Jesse. She had a new understanding of him, and saw through to the special person that he was.

As for Miss Edmunds, at first Jesse had blamed her for taking him away from his friend that awful day, but he knew it wasn't her fault. Yet he still felt uncomfortable whenever he was near her. Music class was just not the same now that Leslie was gone. Like Jesse, Miss Edmunds was uncomfortable near him, she felt his pain, she could see the emptyness in his eyes, and it gave her a guilty twinge that it was her he was with that day that Leslie died.

Everyone treated him a bit differently; even Scott Hoager and Gary Fulcher acted differently toward him. They ignored him mostly. Secretly though, deep inside, the two boys felt sorry for Jesse, although they would never show it or admit it to anyone. So it was that Janice Avery was about the only friend Jesse had now. There were some kids at school that Jesse liked, and he got along ok with them, but he didn't have a real friend, not a friend like Leslie, a friend he could count on when things were bad, like now.

It was a Saturday morning when Jesse went to town with his father to pick up some supplies. After the truck had been loaded Mr. Aarons went off to talk with his friend, the man who owned the store. While the two men were in animated conversation Jesse went over to the comic book rack, and looked through the selections on display there. He picked through the comic books, looking through several dozen before deciding on two that caught his eye. The comic books gave him ideas, and inspiration for his own drawings. He picked up a '_wonder woman'_ comic and a '_super girl'_ comic. He wasn't sure why, but he was getting some ideas.

"You ready Jess?" His father called to him.

"Ya dad, be right there." He paid for his purchases, and hurried to join his father. He had also bought a pack of gum. He wasn't a big fan of gum chewing before Leslie came to Lark Creek, and he still wasn't much of one, but every now and then it was nice to have a piece. He bought a pack of Leslie's favorite brand, and flavor; he opened it and shoved a piece in his mouth.

As Jesse hopped in the truck he wondered why his father had asked him to come along, he hadn't really done anything to help. The men had loaded the truck while he watched.

On the ride home his dad pulled off the road, and drove down a little lane that ended at a large pond where the Lark Creek widened. It was a beautiful spot with a scenic vista of the pond in the foreground, and the mountains off in the misty distance. A few fluffy white clouds rode slowly by in a bright azure sky. Jesse senior stopped the truck, put it in park, and turned the motor off. 

Jess was curious as to what was going on, and he looked over at his father, his bewilderment showing on his face. Jesse senior looked off into the distance for a moment, and stroked his chin. He then draped his right arm over the back of the seat, and looked over at his son. He was smiling, and his eyes sparkled from the reflection off the pond. He turned and looked out the window off into the distance again, he cleared his throat, and said, "It's beautiful up here ain't it Jess." Jess followed his father's gaze and said, "yeah it is," nodding his agreement.

"Kinda like what God has in store for us in heaven…don't you think?" He said turning back to face Jesse.

"Yeah…I guess." Jesse said, and it got him to thinking, he was still having a difficult time understanding why Leslie was taken from him. How could God take someone like Leslie? She was too young to die; it wasn't fair. After a quiet moment passed between them Jesse's father broke the silence asking, "so how you doin' Jess? Are things ok with you?"

"Huh, what do you mean dad?"

"Well… it's been almost two months since… well um you know since she died, and I was wondering how you were feeling about it. How are you holding up… I know I haven't had much time lately… I've been so busy down at the store, and… well you know how it is…"

"Ya I know dad…I know you've been busy …an' well…I… I'm doin' ok I guess... I mean I still miss her and all… but… I'm ok." Jess turned away and looked out his window; he didn't want his dad to see the tears forming in his eyes. He quickly wiped them away with his sleeve, and turned back to face his father.

After a long awkward silence Jesse senior said, "I see you bought some comic books."

"Ya I get ideas… I…I mean… ya…I got some comic books." He looked away again feeling embarrassed.

"What's that Jess…?" he asked, "You get ideas… you mean from the comics?" His dad sounded sincerely interested in his comment, so Jess thought it might be ok to open up a bit, and tell his dad what he was thinking. Deep inside he really wanted to tell his dad…he wanted to tell somebody, anybody.

"I get ideas from the pictures…"he said, "ya know… for my own drawings," he watched his father's expression trying to read what he might be thinking.

"Oh I see," Jesse senior said, stroking his chin, and looking thoughtful. He had developed a new admiration for his son's abilities. Leslie's death had opened his eyes to his son's uniqueness. He didn't fully understand Jess, after all, he was just a simple man, and the boundaries of his world were limited, but he was determined to see that his son was given every opportunity to expand his horizons.

Jesse was different from most people in Lark Creek. He was different than most people he had encountered in his life. Jesse was truly special; he saw things differently than most folks that he knew. Must be an artist thing he thought.

Before Leslie came to Lark Creek he thought his son was wasting his time drawing silly pictures, but that was then, things are different now.

"So Jess," his father said, "you thinking of making your own comic book," he chuckled nervously.

Jesse had thought about it, he had wanted to write a comic book or a storybook since before he met Leslie, but he had needed a main character. He now has a main character, Leslie Burke, queen of Terabithia, or something like that. He would change Terabithia to something else. Terabithia belonged only to him and Leslie, and…. Well… now May Belle too. Anyway, that's why he had chosen the comic books he did, he wanted to write a comic book about Leslie as a super hero with super powers, or something like that. That's how I'll keep her alive he thought to himself. Some day, he promised himself, I'll be a famous comic book writer, and everyone will know about Leslie, and love her as much as I do.

"Yeah dad," he said, emboldened, ('nothing crushes us') then smiling up at his father he said, "yeah… I think I'll write my own comic book."

"Good…I'd like to see it when you're done," Jesse's dad said, he sounded sincere.

"Really?"

"Ya Jess…I'd really like that." Jesse senior was getting a little misty eyed, and with a sniffle he cleared his throat, and with a nervous snicker said, "hey…we better get going eh… the chores ain't gonna do themselves."

He started the motor; put the truck in reverse, and throwing his arm over the back of the seat he turned to look out the back window. As he turned he paused, and looked into Jesse's eyes. Both father and son were deeply moved at that moment with an intense emotional bond, then Jesse senior winked at his son, and backed out of the space where they had been parked. Jesse saw a different man sitting there next to him. He had a new admiration, and love for the man he called dad.

**A/N: I'd like to thank everyone who read, and reviewed my story. It means a great deal to me, thanks.**

2


	3. Chapter 3

_Katherine Paterson is one of my all time favorite authors. I recently re- read her book 'Jacob Have I Loved,' I thought I might add a bit of it into this story. If you have not read 'Jacob Have I Loved,' I highly recommend it. _

_I do not own any rights to the story 'Bridge to Terabithia,' or 'Jacob Have I Loved.'_

**What Dreams May Come**

**Chapter 3**

Jesse improved his skills as an artist, and as the years flew by he tried his best to do well in school. He kept his grades up with the hopes that someday he would be able to attend college, or an art school. But, as his senior year of high school approached, the thoughts of continuing his education dimmed. Jesse's father tried his best, but financial setbacks and layoffs drained their resources.

Jesse had taken on a part time job after school and on weekends to help out with the family finances. He knew that when he finished high school he would need to find a full time job to help his family. Helping his family through these tough economic times was far more important than attending college at the moment.

There was one thing that Jesse still indulged himself with, and that was running; he still loved to run. He had been voted captain of the Lark Creek high school cross country team, and he wished that Leslie were here to share his excitement and joyful pride.

After school, and before he had to be at work, Jesse would go on long runs through the fields, and woods near his home, sometimes passing by the house where Leslie Burke had once lived. There were times that he was convinced he could feel Leslie's presence near him as he ran over the familiar trails, and fields he knew so well. Many times he would work out his problems, and clear his mind while he ran along, believing that Leslie was somehow there with him, guiding him. Sometimes, on these running jaunts he would wind up in Terabithia, and there he would find inspiration for his drawings and his stories about Leslie.

For his comic books, and his stories about Leslie Burke, he had changed her name to, Leslie Blake. That was her alias in his stories, but when there was danger, or evil are about, she becomes; _The Queen Master of MegaLand_.

Jesse had very little time to work on his comic books now. Between school, and work, and his responsibilities as captain of the cross country team, it left him very little time for anything else. Whenever he did get a free moment to himself, he would spend it working happily on his beloved stories about Leslie.

One day after school, Jesse, as usual, had gone out for a long run to clear his head. As he ran the old familiar trails his thoughts turned to Leslie Burke. For some reason that he didn't understand, he sensed a strong presence of Leslie very near him; more intense than he had ever felt before. It was unlike any feeling he had ever experienced. He felt as though he could reach out and touch her, and for a brief moment, that seemed so unreal, he could smell her scent, and hear her breathing next to him. A terror rose up inside him, he was frightened by these sensations, but he was also comforted by them at the same time. Jesse stopped running and stood very still, the forest was quiet, and the feelings he had just experienced had left him. He scanned the woods, believing that if he looked hard enough he would see her smiling face among the trees and shrubs of the forest. She wasn't there, it was just his imagination. A chill shot up his spine as he shook off the eerie feelings; he drew in a deep cleansing breath, let it out slowly, and jogged home.

When he returned home he ran up the road to his house, and found a strange car parked in the driveway next to his dad's truck. That's odd, he thought, why would his dad be home at this time of day, and who could that strange car belong to. It had him wondering as he walked past the unfamiliar sedan.

Then to his surprise as he opened the back door to the kitchen, a small fur ball of a dog flew at him.

"P.T.?… P.T. is that you?" He exclaimed in surprise, his face grew a tremendous smile.

"What are you doing here boy?" he asked as he bent low to pet the little dog.

"In here Jess," his father called to him from the living room.

"Ok dad, coming," he scooped P.T. up in his arms, and carried the squirming dog into the living room as P.T. licked at his face. Jess walked into the living room to find his mom, dad, MayBelle, and Joyce Ann all sitting together on the couch.

He was somewhat surprised, but after being greeted by P.T., he half expected to see Judy and Bill Burke, and indeed, there they were, sitting together on the love seat. They smiled at him. Jesse put P.T down, and Bill and Judy came up to him, and hugged him, each in turn.

"Hi Jess," Bill said as he hugged him, "How have you been Jesse…?" Bill released Jess from his embrace, and held him by his shoulders, leaning back he looked Jess over, and said, "My… you've grown up…you're quite the young man now."

Before Jesse could answer Bill, Judy had pulled him into a tight hug and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

After they said their hellos, and indulged in some small talk, they caught up on what had been going on in their lives. Jesse knew of the Burkes' work, and he had read their recently released books. Jesse filled them in on some of what he had been up to. He told them that he was captain of the cross country team, and Bill said that if Leslie were here, he knew she would be very proud of him. There was a lull in the conversation after Leslie's name was mentioned. Bill ended the uneasy silence, and asked Jesse, " so Jess…What are your plans for college…? Do you have any schools picked out yet?" Jesse, nervously avoiding Bill's eyes, looked down at the floor. College was a sore subject, and Jess felt uncomfortable answering the question.

"No," he said, with a sadness in his voice that didn't go un-noticed, " I'm afraid I'm not able to go to college next year. I have to help out around here and put some money aside…maybe I can go to college later on. Maybe in a couple of years I'll be able to go." There was an uncomfortable quiet pause that filled the room, then Bill said, "Well Jesse… that's…um why we're here." Bill felt awkward at that moment. Earlier he had been excited to tell Jess his plans, but now he felt like he was intruding on their lives. Bill decided to go ahead anyway and tell Jess his news, feeling that it may be even more important now, then ever.

"Jess," Bill began, "We realized that Leslie would have been going off to college next year, and…" Bill choked up, and Judy picked up where he had left off, "We thought that offering a scholarship in Leslie's name might be a nice way to help some student who might not be able to go otherwise." Then Bill, regaining his composure, cleared his throat and said, "So, Jess, we thought of you...You were such a good friend to Leslie… I don't know if I ever told you this… but she loved you you know."

"Ya… I know," Jess said awkwardly, "you told me that at the memorial service."

"I did?...I guess I did didn't I…"

"Ya…you did," Jess said, "and it really meant a lot to me."

Bill went on, "You were her best friend Jess… her only real friend. So… Judy and I…we…we want to offer you a full scholarship to the college of your choice… money is no object. We intend to cover all your expenses: tuition, books, housing, meals, transportation… everything." Jesse's mother gasped; tears came to her eyes. Jesse wasn't sure if they were happy tears, or not, but decided they must be happy tears. He thought it was strange that it would make his mother cry.

"Wow," he said after a short pause, he was stunned, "I don't know what to say. I…I don't think I can accept… I mean I didn't really do anything to deserve it."

"Say yes Jess, I think Leslie would want you to." Jesse turned to face the speaker, it was his father. Jesse heard the words, but he didn't believe his ears. He was surprised to hear his father approve of his taking charity from the Burkes', and going to college instead of helping the family. But then, his father had been so different since that day up at the pond so many years ago.

Jesse did say yes to the Burkes' and he attended one of the finest art schools in the country. He continued to write his comic books, and they slowly began to gather readers. It started as a small strip in his college paper. Just three to five panels an issue. Then, after college, it grew into a series of comic books. Its popularity continued to grow, and it grew into a bestselling, and much sought after comic book series. So much so that several years after he had graduated from college Jesse was able to quit his day job, and devote himself to writing his comic books full time. He had also started work on a novel about his favorite subject; Leslie Burke, and by the time Jess was thirty years old, he had made good on his promise to Leslie. He had become famous, and Leslie Burke was the main character of his successful comic book series, and now his first novel. The comic books and his new chapter book for young people have become incredibly popular, particularly among college students.

There were even rumors of a movie deal. The rumors proved to be more truth than rumor, Jesse had indeed been in negotiations with, Disney, and Walden Media.

Jesse Aarons, as it turned out, had become very rich, and very successful, and he owed it all to Leslie Burke.

**A/N:**

'**Megaland' was a word that AnnaSophia Robb used in an interview to describe Terabithia. **

**Let it be known throughout the land, that **_**'Leslie Blake (Burke): Queen Master of Megaland' **_**is not a real book. (no duh) Although I could write one, come to think of it.**

**I'd like to thank everyone who read, and reviewed my story. It means a great deal to me, thanks.**

5


	4. Chapter 4

_Katherine Paterson is one of my all time favorite authors. I recently re- read her book 'Jacob Have I Loved,' I thought I might add a bit of it into this story. If you have not read 'Jacob Have I Loved,' I highly recommend it. _

_I do not own any rights to the story 'Bridge to Terabithia,' or 'Jacob Have I Loved.'_

**What Dreams May Come**

**Chapter 4**

Upon release of his first book, '_Leslie Blake: Queen Master of Megaland_' Jess embarked on a book signing tour. Although the book was written for children ten years to fourteen years old, he visited mostly college campuses where the bulk of his fans could be found. Jesse was dizzy from the attention he had thrust on him, and he wished he had Leslie to help him with his new found fame and fortune.

Early on, at one of his book signings, a young girl goes unnoticed in the background, she holds back waiting for a lull in the crowd, waiting for her chance to meet Mr. Jesse Aarons, author of countless comic books, and now his first novel.

"Hi Mr. Aarons, I'm so happy to meet you."

"Yeah…Hi," Jesse said wearily. He looked up from the table and saw an alarmingly beautiful blond girl standing there before him. He was taken off guard; there was something about this girl, beyond her attractiveness, that took his breath away. Gulping down his surprise he cleared his throat and tried to regain his composure.

"Mr. Aarons," she said, "I know this sounds strange but I feel like I know you."

"Hey," he said smiling up at her, "don't believe everything you read." He reached out his hand expectantly, waiting for her to hand him her book, " So… anyway," he said, "how would you like me to sign your book?"

"Huh?" She grunted, looking confused.

"You know um like 'to my friend…' or do you just want my signature… or whatever you'd like…within reason of course… I mean I don't want to get in trouble with my girlfriend," he said chuckling.

"Oh that…" she said awkwardly, suddenly realizing what he meant. She looked down at the book she held in her hand, and feeling embarrassed, her face flushed as she passed the book across the table to him.

"Well it is a book signing after all," Jesse said playfully, laughing nervously as he took the book from her.

"Well then," she said, with a thoughtful look, "I guess… 'To my friend Leslie from Jesse Aarons'… would be ok."

Jesse's blood ran cold and he stuttered, "D…D…Did you say Leslie?"

"Yeah….That's my name," she said, " like the girl in the book… oh…I'm sorry Mr. Aarons, I should have introduced myself, I'm Leslie Anne Roberts" She said her name as if it should mean something to him, as if he should somehow recognize her.

"Oh…Oh yeah I see…I mean um… I'm sorry it just took me by surprise is all… It's nice to meet you Leslie," Jesse shook off his shock, and said, "ok then, I'll write, 'to my friend, Leslie Anne Roberts, from Jesse Aarons'…" he signed with a flourish and handed the book back to her. She turned to leave then quickly spun back around to face Jesse, and with a serious expression, and with an air of urgency she asked, "Mr. Aarons could I speak with you… in private?"

"I don't think I have time right now, Leslie…" he said, "maybe you could write to me. The address is in the back of the book." At that moment Jesse's manager came up to him announcing the end of the signing, and telling Jess they needed to get going.

"But Mr. Aarons," she insisted, "it's important; I need to talk to you…"

"I'm sorry Leslie I really need to be going… write to me ok..." As Jess was getting up from his chair Leslie leaned across the table and blurted out in a hoarse whisper that only he could hear, "Mr. Aarons, I know you have a birth mark on your right buttock, shaped like Texas." Jesse sunk back down in his chair staring at the girl, his mouth agape, and a sinking feeling in his chest.

"W…W…What did you say?"

"I've seen you naked Mr. Aarons… well… not really… not in person… I mean… in my dreams."

"Oh, Really?" Jesse mumbled, a tone of suspicious disbelief in his voice. He sat there dumbfounded, not sure if this girl were crazy, or if he was. Maybe he was just tired, and hearing things. Did she really say what he thought she did? How did she know about my birthmark, he wondered? Did some tabloid get a hold of that information from someone? Who knows, he thought, maybe even my mother had betrayed me and told some reporter about it thinking that it was a cute story, mothers can be like that. What they think is cute, and adorable can sometimes be mortifying to the child; even if the child is thirty years old. Maybe Fulcher or Hoager, or some other classmate that had seen me in the showers back in my old school days had told someone about it. No, he told himself, that can't be it, who would care about that. That would be too weird. Who would remember something like that anyway? Jesse's mind whirled with the possibilities. What else does she know he wondered, and worried.

"How do you know about my birth mark?" he hissed back at her, " I mean really…was it in some tabloid story or something?"

"No…" she said, "I told you Mr. Aarons, I've seen you naked in my dreams…well in this one dream… we went skinny dipping, and… and…well there's lots of other dreams too…" her voice trailed off. She cast her gaze down to the table, embarrassed now at what she had just revealed to him. It all happened so fast that she didn't realize what she was saying until it was too late. It just came out of her like someone else was controlling her voice. She had been so sure that he would understand her, and listen to what she had to say.

"Ok… you got me," he said, anger swelling up in his voice, "who put you up to this… come on tell me… some big joke huh, except I don't really find it very funny."

"It's no joke Mr. Aarons it's true. I've dreamt about you since as long as I can remember. You have to believe me." She pleaded.

"Jesse," his manager said as he returned to retrieve him, "we need to get going, the limo's waiting… c'mon…"

"Wait John I think there's just been a change in plans…Give me a few minutes will you."

"Jess… c'mon we're running late."

"Just a few minutes John…Please?"

"Ok…ok," his manager said in exasperation, he hurried out to tell the limo-driver he had to wait.

Jesse had been one of John's easier clients, he was never a problem, he never had a big ego, or a prima-donna like attitude, at least not until now.

Across the hall from the college bookstore there was a small café. Jesse and the girl who said her name was Leslie found a table secluded away toward the back of the room. The girl was nervous and Jesse was curious as to what was going on.

"Would you like a coffee," he asked her.

"No thank you I don't drink coffee."

"Well, ok… um, how about tea then, do you drink tea?"

"Yeah sure I'll have tea, whatever they have… with a splash of milk please."

"Yeah ok."

Jesse was growing more curious as he went to get the drinks. That was how Leslie Burke liked her tea, with a splash of milk.

Jesse returned to the table and sat down across from the curious young girl. John stood in the doorway fuming, his arms crossed at his chest and a pained expression on his face. Glancing at his watch from time to time, he would shake his head and sigh. What was Jesse doing, he thought to himself. Picking up some young college girl? What is he thinking? He wished Jesse would hurry up. They had another appointment, with another college, for another book signing.

"Ok…look I don't know who you are or what you're up too, but I'm not buying it." Jesse said as he handed the girl her tea.

"I'm thinking you're from some tabloid or something trying to get some dirt on me. Well it won't work, what you see is what you get. I'm really squeaky clean… believe me… I've never even gotten a parking ticket. So anything you want to write about me you'll just have to make it up… and then I'll sue you… and whatever tabloid, or magazine you're working for, and… and …well… you got that?"

The girl was pouting, she was shaking, and near tears.

"I'm sorry I bothered you Mr. Aarons I…I didn't mean to make you angry I just wanted to talk to you…That's all." Jesse felt a little guilty for making her cry. She seemed sincere, but her story was too crazy, too unbelievable. He was thinking now that she was just some crazy fan, who had apparently gone to a lot of trouble to learn about him. Like how did she know about the damn birthmark on my butt? It was driving him nuts.

"Ok talk." He said, looking over his shoulder and gesturing toward his manager, "I don't have much time."

She pulled Jesse's book from her back pack, and placed it on the table, front cover down. Then she slid it across the table toward Jesse, turning it to display the picture that showed on the back cover. Jess watch as she performed the action. He looked at the picture on the back of the book, he had seen it a million times before, it was one of the few photos he had of Leslie, and it was the only one he had of him and Leslie together. It was his favorite photograph of all time, and he had made dozens of drawings of it over the years. It showed the two of them on the Burkes front porch swing. It was a gray day, and it had been raining all that week. Mr. Burke… ah um… Bill… had snapped it saying something about the lighting having an artistic quality about it, what with the shadows, and colors, and so forth. Jesse hadn't fully understood what he meant at the time, but over the years he came to understand what Bill had been talking about. The picture was breathtakingly beautiful, and did have an artistic quality to it. He looked up from the book into the young girls' eyes, he felt a shiver go up his spine, he blinked and shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"So what?" he said, "I've seen this picture a million times before. Why are you showing me this?"

"Do you remember that day Mr. Aarons? The day that this picture was taken?"

"Of course I do… I've relived it a thousand times, remembering….remembering my friend…. Why?"

"Um… well to tell you the truth Mr. Aarons, I had never heard of you before a couple of days ago. I have a friend, who is like your biggest fan, and he showed me your book. He gushed about how you were coming to our campus for a book signing, and he was beside himself with excitement. Well… no offense Mr. Aarons, but I was kinda ho hum about the whole thing until I saw that picture."

"What about the picture?"

"I feel like I was there, I've seen it in my dreams dozens of times. But in my dreams I'm seeing it from the girls' perspective…it's kinda weird."

"Yeah I guess it is, that does sound weird, but there must be a logical explanation for it."

"I don't know Mr. Aarons, that's not the only dream I've had, there are lots of them, and you're in them, and I'm… I'm… well I'm that girl."

"That's impossible," he said," she died the day after this picture was taken; she was just ten years old at the time. And even if she hadn't died she'd be my age. So you see it can't be you. You just imagined it, maybe after your friend showed you the picture you dreamt about it…and…ah… me."

"No Mr. Aarons… I know that it sounds strange, but I'm telling you the truth, I've had these dreams as long as I can remember, ever since I was a little girl. I just thought they were weird dreams until I saw that picture. I was there I'm telling you, I know I was." She took a deep breath, Jesse was staring at her trying to figure her out, and then she continued, "Do you remember what you, and that girl were talking about just after that picture was taken?"

"Yeah I remember…I remember it very well; like it was only yesterday. It was the last time I'd seen her alive…and…"

"Ok Mr. Aarons let me tell you what you said… the girl asked if you wanted to go to Terabithia, and you said 'but is pouring rain.' And then she said 'so what, I wanna go, com'on.' Then you smiled at the girl, and said, reluctantly, 'ok.' Then the two of you went off to look for boots to wear. Then you said, 'I'll just go barefoot'. Then the girl said 'me too…let's go.' And the two of you ran through the mud to the rope swing…" The girl paused a moment, then said, "Shall I go on Mr. Aarons?" Jesse stared at the girl in a dumb, numb, stupor. He shook off his bewilderment, and said, "Uh… no… you don't need go on… I believe you…but how? I mean there was no one else there … Leslie and I were the only ones that would know what happened that day."

Jesse's mind went reeling from these revelations, how did this girl know so much? Could MayBelle have told someone the story? No, he thought, that can't be it. Sure, May Bell might have told someone about the enchanted rope, and Terabithia, but on second thought he really didn't think she would have. Besides, she wasn't even there that last day we were together.

"So how do you know about Terabithia?" he asked her, "I never used that in my stories, that was private, that belonged to me and Leslie, and my little sister. No one else knows about it."

"Like I told you Mr. Aarons, all those things are all in my dreams."

"What else do you know?" He asked, probing her with a stern look in his eyes.

"Oh gee, I don't know where to begin." She said looking thoughtful, her eyes met his, and she quickly looked away.

"Is there a dog in your dreams?" Jesse asked, thinking that there was no way she could possibly know about P.T. He stared at her, already reveling in his triumph that he had stump her. Leslie looked up from the table, and into Jesse's eyes.

"You mean the troll hunter?" She said, in a confident, matter of fact manner, "Prince Terrian…P.T. for short."

"Yeah…" Jesse grunted. He was trembling, and fearful. Something was very strange about this girl, maybe she can read minds or something. He didn't know what to think anymore, except that there must be a logical explanation to all of this.

"Listen," he said, "I really have to be going…but… here," Jesse opened the book that sill lay on the table between them, and wrote down his phone number on the filler page inside the front cover. "Call me," he said, and with that he stood, said goodbye and hurried to where John was waiting for him at the door.

"We've got to hurry Jess," John said, "we're already really late."

"Ok…Ok I'm coming."

**A/N: Once again, ****I'd like to thank everyone who read, and reviewed my story. It means a great deal to me, thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Katherine Paterson is one of my all time favorite authors. I recently re- read her book 'Jacob Have I Loved,' I thought I might add a bit of it into this story. If you have not read 'Jacob Have I Loved,' I highly recommend it. _

_I do not own any rights to the story 'Bridge to Terabithia,' or 'Jacob Have I Loved.'_

**What Dreams May Come**

**Chapter 5**

Jesse was exhausted after his long, emotionally grueling day of meeting fans, and signing autographs. The limo he rode in pulled up in front of the hotel; he dragged himself out of the car, and made his way up the walkway. His body was heavy with fatigue, and he felt as if he were wading through wet cement that was rapidly becoming more solid with every step. His thoughts kept drifting back to the young girl he met earlier, the girl who said her name was Leslie. How, he wondered, did she know so much about me. It had him a little spooked, and gave him a creepy feeling in the pit of his stomach. He tried to put her out of his mind, and think of other, less anxiety producing, and more pleasant thoughts.

His manager, John, was by his side as they walked into the hotel lobby. They had not spoken much since earlier in the day, not since Jesse had met that strange young college girl. As they parted ways in the lobby, John said he had an errand to run, and would meet him back here later on for dinner.

Jesse went to his room to freshen up. He showered, and shaved, and was feeling much better after he had done that. He took a moment to call home, and talk with his mother and father, filling them in on how his tour had been progressing. To say his dad was proud of him would be a colossal understatement. His father was his biggest fan by far, and followed his son's career very closely. Jesse senior made it his business to make sure everyone in Lark Creek was kept up to date with his son's activities, whether they wanted to hear about it or not.

Feeling refreshed, and renewed, Jess went down to the lobby to meet his manager, John. John knew that something was bothering Jesse; Jess, he had noticed, seemed to be pre-occupied, and distant. John's experience managing famous people, and guiding their careers, gave him an acute awareness of their disposition, and John insisted that he be kept informed of any personal problems so that he could better serve his clients. Handling celebrities, John was well aware, can be a delicate business, particularly with extremely creative and artistic individuals like Jesse Oliver Aarons.

John had been holding his tongue all day, waiting until they were alone together to bring up his concerns.

"So Jess, tell me what's bothering you?" John asked straight out, he had no time to hedge, and play games.

"Ah…um…Nothing…nothings bothering me," Jesse stammered, "everything's good." He suspected that John wanted to know about the strange girl he had talked to earlier, but he didn't want to talk to John about the girl he had met, not yet anyway. He just wanted to forget about it for now.

They entered the restaurant, which was just down the hall from the hotel lobby, and Jesse's eminence had them immediately seated at a table. The hostess smiled as she handed them the menus, and she said, "Your server will be with you in a moment-"

John smiled at the hostess, and said abruptly, "Thank you," cutting her off as if to dismiss her, in a mildly gruff, yet not unfriendly manner.

"Yeah, thanks," Jesse said nervously, and turned his attention to the menu. He hoped John's interest in his anxiety had been forgotten, but much to Jesse's dismay, John had not forgotten.

"OK Jesse, talk to me, "John began, "what's going on… you haven't been yourself today." John paused, he took a deep breath, and continued, "Something's bothering you, and I need to know what it is." John's serious tone frightened Jesse, and Jess could feel John's probing eyes on him. He felt as though John was looking straight through to his soul, and could read his thoughts.

"N…n…nothings bothering me John…really…honest…I swear." Jesse sputtered like a frightened school boy who had been caught misbehaving.

"Bull-shit Jesse," John barked in exasperation, "Tell me what's got you down… Is it that girl you talked to this afternoon?"

"What girl?" Jesse said. He bit his lip, and averted his eyes; he knew that it was a stupid thing to say.

"Come on Jesse," John said with a stern demeanor, "I don't have time to play games with you." Jess knew that John meant business, and wasn't going to give in until he told him what was on his mind.

"Ok," Jesse sighed, feeling defeated, "I'll tell you."

Before Jess had a chance to continue, their waiter arrived at the table. Jesse felt a wave of relief from the interruption. The waiter apologized for making them wait so long, (which wasn't long at all) and asked to take their orders. Jesse and John put in their orders, and the attentive, cheerful waiter, wrote it down; then he took the menus from them, then with a smile, and a nod, he retreated to the kitchen.

"Ok Jess, "John said firmly, "Talk."

Jesse knew that John wasn't playing around, and he knew that John was only looking out for his welfare.

"Alright John, "Jess voiced nervously, "but it's gonna sound a little weird,".

"Try me Jess, "John said leaning back in his chair, "I've heard it all, believe me."

"Ok then," Jesse said, "Here goes," and Jesse began his story.

Jesse told John about the girl who said her name was Leslie Roberts. He told him about the dreams the girl claimed to have about himself, and his childhood friend, Leslie Burke. Jess even spoke of Terabithia, and the enchanted rope. He told John how it had given him the creeps, and that he was a little frightened by it all.

John laughed, and shaking his head said, "Oh Jesse…listen… don't worry about it ok, she's just a crazy fan… that's all."

"But John," Jess said; a distressed appearance came over his face, "how did she know all that stuff about me, huh…can you tell me that?"

"Jess, look," John said, "I've been doing this for a long time, and I've seen it all. Crazy fans stalking famous people… it's nothing new. Hopefully she won't bother you anymore; hopefully she got it out of her system."

"You didn't answer my question John…How did she know all that stuff about me?"

"That's easy Jess…This is the internet age, and you're a famous person now. You can't blink your eyes without the whole world knowing about it ten minutes later," John moved forward, leaning over the table, bringing himself in close to Jesse, he lowered his voice, and said, "Jess, there's stuff about you on the internet that you probably don't even know, or don't remember yourself."

"But John," Jesse insisted, "she knew stuff that nobody could possibly know about me…er…and… Leslie Burke."

"Jesse, Jesse, Jesse," John sighed, shaking his head, "there are logical explanations for everything she told you. Think about it Jess…does it make any sense otherwise…No, of course not." John chuckled to himself, then added, "Like…well…take that rope swing for example Jess. I hate to bring up a sore subject…but… the news about the accident was in all the papers, and it was all over the TV news when it happened."

"I guess you're right." Jess said meekly, but he was still skeptical, he was not fully convinced that John was right.

The waiter returned with their food, and asked if he could bring them anything else. John spoke for the both of them, and told him, "No, everything's just fine, thank you." The waiter smiled and left them to their meal.

"Of course I'm right Jess," John said, picking up the conversation where they left off, "now enjoy your dinner… you have another busy day tomorrow."

Jesse did feel a little better after talking to John, and he tried to convince himself that John was right; I'm just being silly he told himself. Jesse put the matter out of his head for the moment, and focused on his meal. Boy was he hungry, and the food was so very good that he wished that he had ordered more, but he was glad he hadn't when he found he was quite satisfied well before he had cleaned his plate.

The two men ate their meal over discussions of scheduling, and other business related topics pertaining to Jesse's career. Everything had been happening so fast that it made Jesse's head spin. Fortunately for Jesse Aarons, Bill Burke had fixed him up with John, who was an old friend of his, and one of the best managers in the business. Jesse was extremely grateful to Bill for his help, and so, once again, in a strange sort of way, Leslie Burke was still influencing his life.

After dinner Jesse went up to his room. He checked his phone messages, and looked at, and answered his Email. He was so very tired by the time he was done, but he took a few more minutes to write down the unusual events of the day in his journal. After that he changed and got into bed. He lay there, but instead of falling asleep, he tossed and turned, mulling over the day's events. Leslie Roberts wouldn't leave his thoughts, their meeting replayed in his mind, over and over again.

Frustrated by his insomnia, he turned on the TV, and flipped through the channels. He came upon the nightly news report from a local area station. His attention was captured by the announcer's voice when he said, "_Jesse Aarons was in town today signing copies of his new book, '__Leslie Blake: Queen Master of Megaland,' Fans still have a chance to meet the young bestselling author tomorrow at…"_

The announcer droned on giving the location of Jesse's book signing for the following day, but Jesse's mind wandered off. He found himself thinking about Leslie Burke now, and imagined how proud she would be of him. How he wished he could see her, and talk to her; tell her all the things that he had wanted to tell her over the years. These thoughts of Leslie Burke that tumbled around in his head gave him comfort, and suddenly he was very tired again. He turned off the TV, and switched off the light. His head lolled back onto the pillow, his eyes fluttered, then closed, and he was asleep; it was just a little past eleven o'clock.

Jesse awoke to the familiar sound of his cell phone. He sprang up in his bed; sleep still had a tight hold on him. In his dazed confusion he fumbled in the darkness and switched on the light. He stared at his phone as it continued to beckon to him. He stared at the offensive thing as if it were going to, somehow, leap off the table, and attack him. Blinking hard, and shaking his head to clear the cobwebs, he reached for the phone. He flipped it open and noticed the time that was displayed there, two AM. Who would be calling at this hour?

Fear suddenly gripped him, could it be an emergency back home? Was somebody sick, or worse?

"Hello," he said apprehensively, his voice was hoarse from sleep, and angst filled.

Then a soft, timid voice on the other end said, "Hello…Mr. Aarons?...it's me… Leslie…Leslie Roberts."

Jesse's stomach churned, he had forgotten that he had given his cell phone number to the strange girl, and now he was regretting it with a vengeance.

"Um…Leslie?" He croaked, then cleared his throat and said, "Its two o'clock in the morning…What…"

"I'm sorry for calling so late Mr. Aarons…but it's important…can I see you…Now?"

"Now!" He shrieked in disbelief.

"Mr. Aarons," she said, her voice brittle as an egg shell, ready to crack, "…I…I just had a dream about her…about Leslie Burke."

"What are you talking about?" Jesse piped, his bewilderment mixing with anger.

"She wants to see you Mr. Aarons" she said softly, "Leslie Burke wants to see you."

"You're crazy," Jesse said, fully believing now that John was right, and this girl was nothing more than a crazy fan. "Look, I need my sleep… I have a busy day tomorrow, er… I mean today…whatever."

"Please Mr. Aarons, "she pleaded, "its important…for you, and for Leslie Burke."

"Look Leslie, if that's really your name," Jess said, as if to challenge her; his anger growing, "I don't have time for games. Go stalk somebody else, and leave me alone." Jesse hung up the phone, and put it back on his night table. He switched off the light, and as soon as he lay back down on his bed the cell phone called out to him again. "Damn," he thought to himself, "why didn't I turn that stupid think off," but soft hearted as he was, he answered it.

"Leslie," he said gruffly, "please stop calling me… I'll get a restraining order if I have to."

Jess could hear that she was in tears on the other end, and being the soft touch that he was he felt badly for her, and said, "Don't cry… I didn't mean to make you cry."

"I'm sorry," she sniffed, as she choked out the words, "I…I don't mean to be a pest Mr. Aarons … but it's not about me … it's about _you_… and Leslie Burke."

**A/N: Once again, I'd like to thank everyone who read, and reviewed my story. It means a great deal to me, thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

_I do not own any rights to the story 'Bridge to Terabithia'._

**What Dreams May Come**

**Chapter 6**

"Listen Leslie," Jesse began, "I know you believe that you know me, and that you believe you've had dreams about Leslie Burke, but I think you're just a little bit confused, and maybe just a little bit star struck." Jesse felt funny referring to himself as a _star_. He hadn't fully accepted that fact that he was a famous person now. It seemed so strange to him. To think; all those years of being just plain old Jesse Oliver Aarons, and now, here he is, famous. He wasn't sure if he liked being famous now that the realization of that fact came home to him.

"Why won't you believe me Mr. Aarons, "she pleaded softly, "how can I convince you…how can I prove it to you?"

"I don't know Leslie," he said with a heavy sigh, "I think maybe you should get some help… you know, some counseling or something. All I know is that you have to stop bothering me." Jesse was just about to hang up on her…When Leslie Roberts, in a soft, yet firm voice, said.

"Mr. Aarons, do you remember the last thing she said to you?"

"Yes… I do" he sighed, he was too soft hearted for his own good; he should have hung up on her.

"It puzzled you," She said, "didn't it Mr. Aarons?" She sounded more confident than she had been up until now. She had a new found strength that came from somewhere deep inside her.

"Yes…Yes it did," he said. He was beginning to feel that anxious, uneasiness again. That sensation he had the previous afternoon when the girl spoke to him about his childhood friend, Leslie Burke.

"And it still puzzles you…to this day, doesn't it Mr. Aarons," the soft, confident, forceful sound of her voice rattling him to his core.

"Yes…ok…yes," he stammered, trembling, "you're right…but… how…?" Jesse didn't know what to think. Did she really know what Leslie Burke had said to him that day, the last words that she had ever spoken to him?

"I know Mr. Aarons," she said, "I know because Leslie Burke told me." She paused for a moment; a shiver ran down Jesse's spine. He was afraid of what she was about to say, afraid of what it would mean if she knew the last words Leslie Burke had spoken to him. If she knew, it could change everything; it could change his whole life.

"She said that she loved you Mr. Aarons," she spoke the words in a dry, matter of fact manner.

A wave of relief washed over Jesse, and he could breathe easy again.

"Aha, "he cried with a self satisfied air that her little game had been exposed. He caught her in the act, and he had her on the ropes. Let her squirm out of this one he thought.

"I've got you now," he smirked, "that isn't what she said."

"Yes I know," she replied confidently, "but it's what she meant."

"Ok, if you're so smart, "Jesse said smugly, " tell me what she said…the exact words… if you do, then I'll believe you, I'll believe everything." He paused a moment, then added, "If you can't, then leave me alone, and stop bothering me."

"Ok," she began, he heard he take a deep breath, then she continued, "She said 'you look like the kind of boy who would sing to the oysters'. Then she began to sing…a hymn, Mr. Aarons, the only hymn Leslie Burke really knew. '_I wonder as I wander out under the sky_…' Then she ran ahead a few paces, and with P.T. wrapped snuggly in her coat she turned, and gave you a little wave. She turned again, and ran toward her home while you watched. She knew that you watched her you know, and she knew why you watched her, even if you didn't." Jesse sat up straight in his bed, a chill spreading through his body; he trembled at the sound of her voice as she spoke the words. The words he had not heard since Leslie Burke spoke them twenty years ago. She knew, he shuddered, there is no one else in the world that could possibly have known what Leslie Burke had said that day. Jesse believed her now, he had to believe her. She knew the exact words Leslie used, the last words she had ever spoken to him. And it did puzzle him, and it still puzzled him. What had she meant with those words she spoke, what did it mean?

"Ok…I believe you," he said, trembling. His muddled mind went spinning. He was dizzy, and his head hurt, and the question that he kept asking himself was; how? It was a question that only she and Leslie Burke could answer. He was speechless, and there was a silence on the line that separated them for a minute. Jesse didn't know what to say to the girl, he didn't know what he should do. Still shaken from the shock, he took a breath, and then softly, hesitantly, in a voice that was just barely a whisper, he said, "Ok…now what? What do you want from me?"

"I have to see you Mr. Aarons…I…I mean Leslie Burke wants to see you, needs to see you, and as soon as possible."

"Ok," he said, resigning himself to her will, "Since you've proven to me that you're for real, I'll meet with you."

"Ok, that's great," she chirped

"Where would you like to meet me?" he asked.

"You remember the little café we were in yesterday?" She asked rhetorically.

"Yes, I remember."

"We can meet there," she said, "it's open all night." Then feeling like she may be too presumptuous, she added, "It isn't too far from where you're staying is it?"

"No, it's not that far at all actually," he said, "I'm staying just down the street, I can be there in about twenty minutes."

"Ok, I'll see you then." Jesse could hear a smile in her voice, and it cheered him up as well.

Jesse called down to the front desk clerk, and asked for a cab.

"You're in luck Mr. Aarons," the clerk said, "there happens to be a cab here right now just dropping off a guest, I'll have him wait for you."

"Thanks," Jesse said, and he hurried to get ready.

About twenty minutes later Jesse walked into the café. He found Leslie Roberts sitting at the table they had shared the previous day. She stood as he approached; they exchanged greetings, and then sat down. After a few awkward moments Leslie Roberts broke the silence, and said, "I had one of the strangest dreams I've ever had Mr. Aarons. Leslie Burke was in it, as plain as if she were sitting right here at this table, like we are now."

"Really?" he said with excited anticipation, "Tell me more." Jesse, having been convinced beyond a shadow of a doubt that this girl was telling the truth, was anxious to learn more about his childhood friend.

"First," she said, "I want to show you something," she pulled out a paperback book, and from between the pages produced a photograph. She passed the photo to Jesse, and he looked at it. His eyes went wide as he gazed at the photo. He stared at the picture unable to remove his eyes from it.

"Where did you get this picture of Leslie Burke?" he asked in amazement, still staring at the photo.

"It isn't Leslie Burke, Mr. Aarons," she said softly, "it's a picture of me…when I was ten years old."

"Oh my...," he exclaimed, trembling again, "you two look exactly alike." He broke his gaze from the picture, leveled his eyes on Leslie Roberts, and said, "Leslie Burke would have looked like you, if she had lived."

"The same thought occurred to me," she whispered, tears welled in her eyes.

Jesse reached across the table and took hold of her hand, "Tell me about Leslie Burke," he said, looking at her hopefully.

"I've always had this feeling," she began, "that I was not alone inside my head. I know it sounds weird, but I've always felt the presence of another person, another soul or spirit, now I know, it's Leslie Burke. She's been like having a sister inside my head, like having a twin perhaps. I know now that I have her to thank for who I am, and what I've become. She has guided me through my life, and she's served me very well." She drew a deep breath and continuing, said," and now I have to say goodbye to her, and let her go…set her free."

Jesse didn't understand what she was getting at, and he again asked, "What can you tell me about Leslie Burke, please I have to know."

"I can't tell you," She said looking up, and fixing her eyes on his, "you'll know soon enough."

Jesse was becoming frustrated, and just a little bit angry, "Leslie, "he said," You asked me to believe you, and I do. You've proven to me that you have some strange connection to Leslie Burke. So why won't you tell me about her?"

"She wants to tell you herself," she replied softly.

"What…? What do you mean? How?"

Leslie Roberts bit her lip nervously, she blushed, took a deep breath, and avoiding Jesse's eyes she lowered her own eyes, and said, "She wants you to kiss me Mr. Aarons."

"She wants me to kiss you?" he croaked, feeling like a silly school boy.

"Yes." Leslie said as she pushed back in her chair. She stood up, still holding on to Jesse's hand, and gestured to Jesse that she wanted him to stand also, which he did. They stood next to the table, facing one another.

"Kiss me Mr. Aarons," she cooed, Jesse hesitated a moment, feeling awkward, and silly. He looked around the room, and besides the young man behind the counter, they were alone. "Kiss me Mr. Aarons," she repeated, with a calm firmness, "kiss me, and all your questions will be answered." They gazed into one another's eyes, and what Jesse saw in those eyes, although he did not know it, was his future. He tried to protest, but a strange sensation, like a voice, or an emotion from somewhere inside his head, urged him on. Then abandoning his embarrassment he embraced her, and Leslie wrapped her arms around Jesse. They leaned in to one another, and their lips touched. A moment later, hardly a second had passed when a shockwave exploded through Jesse's body. His lips, he felt, were fused with Leslie's lips. His head swam, and he became dizzy, and his eyes went fuzzy, his body wobbled as he felt himself losing his strength. Cold shivers ran up through his body, and he trembled uncontrollably. He went numb to all his senses, and he felt empty, and alone. He was up lifted, and felt himself floating through a world without form, a strange sensation of nothingness. Then he sensed something touching him. Something touched him deep inside. It crept up on him like a slow growing vine entwining him with its tendrils. It was Leslie Burke. He felt Leslie Burkes' soul fill him, filling the empty dark places in his own soul. She filled him with a warmth, and a happiness that he had not felt in twenty years. He was whole again, and Leslie Burke spoke to his soul as she showed him her spirit, and her inner self. She had, indeed, answered his questions, at least most of them.

Jesse was transported back in time, back to Terabithia. Leslie was there standing beside him. She took hold of his hand and said, "come."

She led him through their land, through their Terabithia. They stopped on the bank of their creek. The rope swing hung there, just as it had hung there when Leslie was alive, "we need a place." She spoke not one word, but he heard her thoughts as clear as day, and he understood. Emotions that he had long forgotten welled up inside him; she freed him from his prison of pain and guilt. Then, looking at him with sympathetic eyes, she said, "It's wasn't your fault Jesse."

The next thing that Jesse was aware of was that he was drifting in empty space, high up in a grey sky, looking down on a small island. Leslie Burke was beside him, and guided him down for a closer look. There, in the marsh lands of the tiny island, he saw a small skiff. Leslie urged him closer still, and they descended, dropping slowly, nearing the ground. They stopped in the soft ocean breeze, suspended in the empty space above the small boat. A young girl and a young boy were together in the skiff. The young girl held a pole with which she guided the small boat through the marsh, and the boy was poised to capture some treasure from the murky green water. The girl looked up at Jesse as he and Leslie hung there in mid air, their eyes met, and Jesse's heart skipped a beat. They were Leslie Burkes' eyes looking up at him, sad, lonely eyes. He looked to his side, and saw that Leslie Burke was no longer next to him. Looking back at the girl in the skiff he watched as she shifted the pole to her left hand, and with her right hand she pointed toward the interior of the island. Jesse hovered above her as if suspended by invisible strings; and he looked off in the direction she indicated. He blinked and when he opened his eyes he was standing in a dimly lit room. He stood alone, looking down at a tiny baby wrapped in a blanket. The baby lay in a basket, forgotten, abandoned. Then hearing the low murmur of worried voices he lifted his gaze from the basket. His eyes were met with a scene of frenzied activity as frantic grownups fussed over another tiny baby. The image was blurred and unfocused. Then the frail, sickly baby squealed, and cried, as it finally drew its first breath. Something was wrong here, something that Jesse didn't understand, but it touched his heart.

Jesse's lips broke free from Leslie Roberts' lips; he was flung forcefully, and violently backward, and was laid out on the floor, laid out cold. His eyes popped open, and he found himself surrounded by a bright white light, void of form and sound. A silent empty scene, but he was not frightened, instead he was comforted. Then, gradually, a figure materialized before him, a ghostly form all haloed and pure. It was Leslie Burke; she was standing there before him, smiling at him. Jesse tried to speak, he tried to call out her name, but he could not make any sound.

Leslie Burke smiled at him, a wide smile tinted with a little smirk. She spoke to him in a soft velvety voice, "Jesse," she said, "you look like the kind of man who would sing to the oysters." She laughed playfully, then she began to sing, "_I wonder as I wander out under the sky_…" she continued singing as her form, and her voice faded slowly away until she was gone, and it was silent. Then everything went black, and he heard Leslie Roberts saying, "Mr. Aarons are you ok… Mr. Aarons…" Then another voice, a man's voice said, "Is he alright… should I call for help?"

"No… I…I'm ok," Jesse heard himself say. He sat up, his hand went to his head, and he shook off the grogginess. He hurt all over, but tried not to show it.

"Are you ok Mr. Aarons?" Leslie asked, trembling with fear, and concern from what she had just witnessed.

Jesse, upon kissing her, had stiffened when their lips had met, then his body lost its strength, and she felt his weight pulling at her. Then instantly, inexplicably, Jesse was thrown across the room landing hard on his back. Leslie's hands flew up to her mouth as she gasped in horror. She rushed to him and knelt by his side. The young man who had been working at the counter came running over to help.

"Yeah, I'm ok," Jesse said, rubbing the back of his neck, "I'm just a little shaken up I guess."

"Can I get you something sir?" the young man asked nervously, not sure what he should do. Should he be calling an ambulance, should he be calling the Police.

Looking up at the young man, and sensing his anxiety, Jesse smiled and said, "sure, I'll have a coffee…black… and she'll have tea, whatever you have, with a splash of milk." He looked over at Leslie Roberts, and they shared a smile.

Leslie helped Jesse to his feet, and guided him to the chair he had been sitting in earlier. They sat across the table from each other, not speaking for several minutes. Jesse was feeling better; he was feeling fantastic in fact. He was feeling better than he had felt in a long time. Then looking across the table at Leslie; he saw that there was sadness in her eyes.

"She's gone," Leslie lamented, she looked lost and empty. She looked as if she were about to cry, and it saddened Jesse.

"She's happy now," he said.

"I know, Mr. Aarons, but I'm going to miss her."

"I know you will." Jesse said, remembering how he felt after death had taken Leslie Burke from him. He felt her pain, and he wished he could wipe it away, and make her happy too. Jesse took hold of her hand and squeezed it gently, warmly.

They gazed into one anothers eyes for a few moments, then Leslie said, "I hope your girlfriend understands Mr. Aarons, you know... about the kiss"

"Oh…um…I don't have a girlfriend," Jesse confessed, and he flashed a sly little smile.

"But you said-"

"I know what I said…I just tell people that so they'll leave me alone," Jesse laughed.

"Oh," Leslie cooed, and smiled at him.

Jesse returned to the hotel where he was staying. He was happy that he had been re-united with Leslie Burke, and even though it had only been for a brief moment, to Jesse it felt like it had been a life time. He did, however, feel badly for Leslie Roberts who had lost a lifelong friend, a sister, a soul mate quite literally.

Jesse chirped a greeting to the hotel clerk as he practically skipped through the lobby to the elevator. He went up to his room; opened the door, and entered. Taking off his coat, he felt something hard tucked into the inside breast pocket. He reached inside and found a paperback book. "Hmm," he wondered. How did that get there? As he mused about the book he glanced over at the clock, it was just past five AM. He was too wound up and excited to sleep, so he sat down at the desk in his hotel room, and began to read. '_Jacob Have I Loved_,' by Katherine Paterson.

**A/N: Just in case you were wondering, this is not the end.**

**Once again, I'd like to thank everyone who read, and reviewed my story. It means a great deal to me, thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

_I do _not_ own any rights to the story 'Bridge to Terabithia'._

**What Dreams May Come**

**Chapter 7**

Jesse Aarons continued on with his book signing tour, his heart was lighter, and he was a happier man than he had been for a long time. He had finally come to terms with the death of his childhood friend, Leslie Burke. It was a strange story to be sure, but somehow Leslie had managed to communicate with him, and the only other person that would understand was Leslie Anne Roberts. She had shared that strange moment with him, after all, it was with her that Leslie Burkes' soul had dwelled for twenty years.

Jesse lost contact with Leslie Roberts after that night in the café. He thought about calling her, but even though he couldn't get her out of his mind, he was hesitant, believing that she was too young for him to pursue with romantic intentions. She was practically half his age he scolded himself. He did, however, hope that she would call him; that, Jesse thought, would be ok. So, every time that his phone would ring, he would scramble to answer it. Her call never came. After about two weeks of this, he stopped hoping. He stopped his frantic scrambling each time his phone rang. He chided himself for acting like a silly schoolboy, or rather, a silly old fool. Soon, Leslie Anne Roberts became nothing more than a memory, a memory of a strange chapter in his life. A chapter that he would never forget.

Meanwhile, Leslie Anne Roberts was hoping that Jesse Aarons would call her. She prayed that he would call her. She would have called him, but she thought that it would be too presumptuous of her to do so. Mr. Aarons, after all, was a rich and famous author, and she believed, far beyond her reach. Even though they had shared something so very special together, she believed that Mr. Aarons had moved on, and had closed the door on that part of his life. So, feeling empty inside from the loss of Leslie Burke and the burning desire to know Mr. Aarons better, Leslie Anne dutifully continued on with her education. She was an excellent student, but something was missing, something didn't feel right to her; she wasn't happy with the direction she had chosen. It was after meeting with Jesse Aarons that she had decided to change her path and pursue her love of music. A desire that she had secretly harbored since she was a child but had always been discouraged from following. "It's nothing more than a hobby," she had been told time and time again.

The experience she shared with Jesse Aarons, and Leslie Burke, had changed her. She understood so clearly now what is really important in life. What was it that Leslie Burke had told her in those dreams?

"_Close your eyes and keep your mind wide open."_

"Yeah…that was it."

She changed her major, and began shopping around for a music school that would accept her. She didn't have to look very hard. She had within her a great talent. She had a voice that was so sweet, so pure; it could make the angels themselves stop and listen in humbled awe. Her voice was so beautiful that she quickly gained recognition, and admiration. She received a full scholarship to attend Juilliard.

* * *

Three long years have passed since Jesse had last seen Leslie Anne Roberts.

He was in New York City on a business trip. The third book in his series 'Leslie Blake, Queen Master of Megaland,' was about to be published, and Jesse was on his way to a meeting with his publisher. It just so happened that Bill and Judy Burke were in New York as well, and they were also on their way to a meeting with their publisher at the same publishing house. Jesse suddenly found himself sharing an elevator in a surprise meeting with Bill and Judy Burke.

"Jesse!" Judy squealed joyfully when she saw him. She rushed up to him with out stretched arms and pulled him into a tight hug; Jesse was momentarily dazed. As Judy released him from her embrace, and as he regained his composure, he stammered, "Judy, Bill… hi."

"Jesse," Bill said extending his hand, "it's been a long time."

"Yeah, too long," Jesse added, as he shook hands with Bill.

They had a lot of catching up to do, so they made plans to meet for lunch.

They met at a small restaurant about a block away from the publisher's building. It was a favorite of Bill's.

"The food is great and the service is better," Bill said as they were being seated. There were some awkward moments at first, and then Jesse brought up the story of his meeting with Leslie Anne Roberts. He knew Bill and Judy were not pleased with him.

Jesse had written down the events that transpired between him and Leslie Roberts that day at the café. He explained within the pages of the manuscript the strange connection that Miss Roberts had with Leslie Burke, and he told of the weird meeting that he had with her at the autograph signing. He had two copies printed. He sent one to Bill and Judy Burke; the other one he kept for himself.

After Bill and Judy had read the manuscript they were both angered by Jesse's story; angry, because they thought he was just using their daughter's memory for his own monetary gain. They had been supportive of his stories about 'Leslie Blake, Queen Master of Megaland,' but this story is different somehow. This story is more personal in an abnormally strange sort of way. Jesse, however, persisted to impressed upon them that he had no intentions of publishing the manuscript he had given them.

Bill, Judy, and Jesse talked at length about the strange story Jesse told. He finally convinced Bill and Judy that the story he had written down actually happened. It wasn't so much that they were convinced the story was true as they were just humoring Jesse. They were hard pressed to believe such a bizarre story. "It's a tall tale Jesse," Bill said.

After discussing the issue at length, Bill and Judy realized that Jesse was being completely truthful with them. He actually believed the story he had written, and they now believed that he had no intentions of publishing the manuscript. The Burkes' anger turned to feelings of concern for Jesse's mental health. Bill and Judy exchanged a worried glance; they shared a single thought. The pressures of fame and fortune had taken a toll on Jesse's coping abilities, and he had cracked under the stress.

"So Jesse, do you have any plans for tonight?" Bill asked, changing the subject away from Jesse's fantasy world for the moment.

"Actually," he said, pausing for a moment, "No…I don't think I do"

"Well," Bill continued, "Judy and I are going to the opera tonight, and the couple we were suppose to be going with are unable to make it; so we have two extra tickets."

"I don't know Bill," he said, "the opera?" Jesse laughed nervously." Ah…I think I'll have to pass."

"Come on Jesse," Judy prodded, "You might find out that you like Opera."

"Gee I don't know Judy…I've never been to the opera before, and no offence, but it sounds kind of boring." Judy fished in her bag and pulled out a handbill for the opera she and Bill had tickets for. She handed it across the table to Jesse.

"Here," she said, "Take a look at this and think about it. You can call us later if you change your mind and decide that you would like to go."

"Sure, I'll take a look at it," he said graciously.

As they sat at their table waiting for the check Jesse opened the program and skimmed it over. The name of a young woman caught his eye. Next to the name was a picture of that young woman. He read the name again in awed disbelief: Leslie Anne Roberts. Could it be the girl that he met three years ago? He stared at the picture and had no doubt that the woman was indeed the Leslie Anne Roberts he knew. He looked up from the program, his mind racing with thoughts of the young woman he had met three years ago. There was a mystified expression on his face as he said, "Ok Judy… Bill, I'll go to the opera with you." He looked back at the picture.

"That's great news," Judy chirped happily, "I'm so glad to hear you've changed your mind. You won't regret it Jess."

"Who knows," Jesse said with a shrug and a crooked smile, "It might be fun."

Leslie Anne Roberts was debuting as Musetta in the opera, 'La Boheme' at the Lincoln Center for the performing arts. Not too shabby, Jesse thought to himself.

He Met Bill and Judy in front of the Lincoln Center. They exchanged greetings, and went inside.

Jesse sat up straight in his seat watching Leslie Ann Roberts on the stage. She was singing. Jesse had no idea that she was so talented. Her voice was so lovely; she sang so beautifully. He shuddered at the sound; chills ran up his spine, and his scalp tingled as she sang. He was perched on the edge of his seat and tears were streaming down his face. He wiped them away with the back of his hand, but his reaction hadn't gone unnoticed. Judy watched him as he beamed at the girl on the stage. His wide smile, the dopey look on his face, and the joyful tears easily gave him away. Judy knew that there must be something special about this girl in Jesse's eyes, but she hadn't any idea what it might be. She nudged Bill with her elbow and gestured toward Jesse. Bill leaned forward looking past his wife at Jess, then, with a nod; he smiled to his wife as he sat back in his seat.

Later as Jesse stood in the lobby with the Burkes' Judy asked, "So Jesse I see you were really taken with the girl who played Musetta." She flashed Jesse a mischievous grin, and Jesse blushed like a schoolboy.

Bill excused himself and disappeared into the crowd. He tracked down the producer of the show, who just so happened to be an old friend.

"Why sure Bill, bring your friend back stage and I'll introduce him to Miss. Roberts."

"Thanks Tom… I'll be right back."

Bill made his way back out to the lobby and hurried over to where Judy and Jesse were waiting for him.

"Follow me," he said with a mysterious smile. He took hold of Judy's hand, and gestured for Jesse to follow. Bill led them back stage where they met the producer, Bill's friend Tom.

"This way," Tom said, and led them through a tangle of people and props. They continued down a narrow passageway and stopped in front of a plain door. Bill and Judy, with Jesse in the rear, pulled up to a stop behind Tom. Tom rapped on the door, and a sweet voice from inside asked, "Who is it." Tom answered, saying; "It's me Tom. I have someone here who would like to meet you."

"Ok…just a minute," the voice on the other side of the door said, she sounded a bit apprehensive.

A few anxious minutes passed. Sounds of somebody bustling about came from inside the room. Finally, when the door opened, a young woman looked out at them. She smiled at the faces not sure what was happening, and not sure what she should say.

"Good evening," she said timidly, wondering what these people wanted with her.

Jesse gaped at her, his heart pounding in his chest. He felt just like a silly little schoolboy, sweaty palms and all.

Her eyes flashed from one of the faces to the next, not really seeing anything other than a blur. Then finally her eyes landed on Jesse, and she focused in on him. She was breathless as she gazed into his eyes. She had not seen those eyes since that special night three years ago.

"Mr. Aarons," she chirped in surprise, her face brightening, beaming a radiant smile.

Jesse smiled in return. "Hi Leslie," he croaked, he cleared his throat and added, "It's been a long time."

"Yes it has," she said, it's been too long, she thought to herself.

Tom broke in, "I have to get back to work, I'll leave you folks to your reunion." He smiled at the group, slapped Bill on the back, flashed him a wink, and hurried off.

"Oh… I'm sorry," Jesse said, having been reminded by Tom that Judy and Bill were standing there next to him.

"Leslie," he said, "these are my friends Bill and Judy Burke…Bill, Judy, this is Leslie Roberts…The girl that I've told you about."

"Did you say… Burke?" Leslie asked tentatively.

"Yes," Jesse said softly foretelling her thoughts, "They're Leslie Burkes' parents."

"I'm very happy to meet you" she said, "I guess Jesse told you all about me."

"Yes he has," Judy said in stunned disbelief. She smiled at the mysterious girl, then gave Bill a bewildered, and questioning look. Bill answered with a shrug and an equally perplexed countenance.

* * *

Two years later, Leslie Anne Roberts awoke early one special morning. The contractions had begun, but she knew she had a little time before she needed to go to the hospital. She sat up in bed, and listening to the rain pounding on the windows, she thought about her life. A smile came to her face; she was contented with the way things had turned out. She gazed over at her sleeping husband, knowing that once she woke him their lives would be forever changed. No longer would they be just husband and wife, they would also be mother and father. She shook he husband, and said, "Jess its time."

"Huh," Jesse wiped the fog of sleep from his eyes.

"It's time Jesse," she said again, through another contraction.

Jesse looked over at the clock; it was just past five AM. "What do I do," he panicked. He jumped up from bed and raced about gathering Leslie's things.

"Calm down Jess, "she said, "we have time… help me up." Jesse helped Leslie out of bed, and lovingly helped her get ready to go.

"We should call the doctor…and make sure she'll be there on time," Jesse said, frantic with concern.

"I've already called the doctor Jess…while you were sleeping."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"I had some thinking to do," she said smiling. Just then another contraction hit her body. She shuddered, and Jesse grabbed hold of her, he feared she wouldn't collapse to the floor.

"Are you alright Les Anne?"

"Yes…I'm ok Jess, but we should be going."

Leslie Anne Roberts Aarons gave birth to twins. The first twin was born strong and healthy, but the second twin was in distress, and there was fear that she wouldn't make it. It was a frightening day, with doctors running about, and decisions to be made. They had forgotten that they had another baby in the nursery, alone and abandoned. Jesse was at Leslie Anne's bedside. They were comforting, and consoling each other when suddenly they were stricken with the same thought, and with horror in their eyes they both cried out, "Sara Louise." It was not a name that they had chosen for either of their children. It was a message that came from beyond. Jesse rushed to the nursery and wheeled the baby back to the room. He lifted her out of her bassinet; they both held and cuddled her. Leslie nursed her, and as she suckled at her breast they confirmed her name, Sara Louise Aarons.

Kimberly Anne Aarons remained at the hospital for several days until she was strong enough to come home. That first night, when they were all under the same roof, Jesse bent over his new baby daughters. He could swear he heard the faint sound of a voice singing. He looked over to the bed where his wife lay, and he saw that she was sound asleep. It was the sweet sound of Leslie Burkes' voice he heard, "_I wonder as I wander out under the sky…_"

Jesse looked up, and as if in a dream, he could sense that Leslie Burke was smiling down at him. A lump in his throat choked him up, and tears rolled down his face. He looked up to the ceiling, and he could see her there shimmering ghostly in the shadows. Leslie Burke was singing softly to his daughters, and what better guardian angel could he have hoped for. As he watched her in awed reverence he whispered, "Thank you. Thank you for everything." Then he began to sing along, in a soft whispering voice, his voice mixing with the voice from beyond, "_I wonder as I wander out under the sky_…"

**~The End~**

**A/N:** If you haven't read it already, I recommend that you read '_Jacob Have I Loved_,' By Katherine Paterson. If you liked '_Bridge to Terabithia_,' I'm sure you will like this book too.

About the song, '_I wonder as I wander_.' Jacob Niles collected '_I wonder as I wander_,' from a young traveling evangelist Annie Morgan, It was published in 1934.

_1. I wonder as I wander out under the sky,  
How Jesus the Savior did come for to die.  
For poor on'ry people like you and like I...  
I wonder as I wander out under the sky._

_2. When Mary birthed Jesus 'twas in a cow's stall,  
With wise men and farmers and shepherds and all.  
But high from God's heaven a star's light did fall,  
and the promise of ages it then did recall._

_3. If Jesus had wanted for any wee thing,  
A star in the sky, or a bird on the wing,  
Or all of God's angels in heav'n for to sing,  
He surely could have it, 'cause he was the King.'_

**The name Leslie Anne Roberts was derived from:**

Leslie, Leslie Burke, of course.

Anne, from Annie Morgan, the girl who taught John Jacob Niles '_I wonder as I wander_.'

Roberts, from AnnaSophia Robb, the girl who portrayed Leslie Burke in the movie '_Bridge to Terabithia_.'

**A/N: **I want to thank everyone who read my humble offering, '_What Dreams May Come. I_ appreciate all your reviews, and as Jesse said in the movie, 'Bridge to Terabithia,' as he and Leslie ran through the forest; "I love this place."

Thanks again,

Percy55


End file.
